a travez de tus ojos
by hermisol
Summary: Que hay detras de Malfoy sera malo o solo sera una apariencia que tiene que ver la poesia desde cuando se fija en Hermione . y Harry enamorado de una Malfoy .Y desde cuando Draco tiene hermana que planes tiene Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

1-Conociéndome

**1-Conociéndome**

-Toma-dijo Narcissa dándole una bebita de 1 año y una bolsa con dinero.  
-pero...  
-Kira, hazlo y no regreses hasta mañana.

Una hora después una hermosa chica caminaba preocupada llevando a una bebita en brazos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente. Siguio caminando mientras Islande (su hermanita) jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones rubios.

Tomó un tren a londres y luego caminó hasta el caldero chorreante, donde pidió algo de cenar para su hermanita. Alguien la interrumpió...

-Disculpa ¿me puedo sentar aquí? los sotros lugares están ocupados... me llamo Hermione Granger-

-Claro que sí, siéntate... ¿vas a Hogwarts?

-Si... vine por este libro, es que lo olvidé cuando vine con mis amigos... ¿tú eres?

-Kira.

Se quedó mucho tiempo con ella, y luego, cuando anocheció pidió una habitación al tabernero. Le costó mucho, ya se imaginaba la pinta que estaba dando, una muchacha de 10 años, sola, con una bebita en brazos pidiendo una habitación, la consiguió cuando dijo que era malfoy.

Se acostó con su hermanita que sólo se despertó una vez con hambre y ella la durmió hablandole...

"Te voy a contar la historia de una chica que tenía miedo, aunque estaba abrazada a su mayor esperanza tenía miedo..."

A la mañana siguiente, son pesar, regresó a su casa. Las puertas de la mansión Malfoy se abrieron frente a ella , allí estab Draco con sus inexpresivos ojos grises fijos sobre ella.

-¿estás bien?  
-¿Lo estás tú?

No hubo respuesta. Se escuchó que alguien azoto una puerta, pasos y luego Lucius Malfoy estab en medio de ellos.

-Draco, ve a informar a Zabini-y tu-dijo mirándola molesto-no sales de cuarto hasta nunevo aviso y sin comida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llevaba un día encerrada en esa habitación, ya se empezaba a desesperar, entonces entró su madre.

-Se fuerte Kira, ahora te querrán enfrentar a la verdad del mundo y hacerte su esclava.  
-Soy libre-dijo la chica.  
-No, no lo eres, has pasado tu vida encerrada en internados muggles, lejos de nuestra verdad, tu padre te llamó Kirara (mariposa) y te hizo débil. y a su hijo lo llamó Draco (dragón) y lo educó para ser como el. p'ero yo te llamo Kira (fuerza) y te pido que cumplas mi sueño.  
-¿Cuál es tu sueño?  
-que al menos una de mishijas sea libre, hazlo por Islande, ella merece tener un futuro lejos de toda esa porquería...  
-Lo haré-

Los días pasaron con una velocidad increíble. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sentada en un taburete en el gran comedor, sentía como todos la miraban, en especial los chicos, entre ellos reconocía a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda que no le perdía movimiento.

Tardó mucho convenciendo al sombrero de que la llevara a Slytherin , pero al final lo logró.

Estaba enfrente de la sala común y alguien le habló al oído.

"Brilla; pero se prudente. NO dejes que nmadie te posea. no de sun paso en falso, cuenta con migo"

Draco la tomó de la mano con una ternura indescriptible, y la llevó hasta la sala común de Slytherin donde la presentó.

-Silencio-ordenó y todos le obedecieron-ella es Kira Malfoy-todos la miraron-quien le haga un favor a ella me lo hace a mí y quien le haga daño a ella ajusta cuentas con migo.

No dijo más pero no era necesario, nadie tocaría a un Malfoy, mucho menos a la hija de Lucius Malfoy. Fue aceptada de inmediato.

-seré tu dueñpo, angelito-le dijo Zabini.  
-no soy una ángel y no tengo dueño-dijo la chica.

Draco disimuló una sonrisa, y miró a sud erecha, donde estaba Pansy insinuándosele, tan fácil. Pero pasó fernte a el, un chiquilla de primer ingreso que le gustó mucho.

-Espérame en tu cuarto, demoraré-dijo Draco.  
-Ok-dijo pansy.

Kira vió a Pansy irse a los cuartos de chicas.Por su parte Draco se fue con la chiquilla a su cuarto. Kira escuchó muchas historias y empezó a comprenderlos. Movió sus fichas con cautela y dió a entender que ella no era una chica más.

Se escapó para la biblioteca. sabía que debía ser lista si quería cumplir su sueño. Allí encontró ayuda inesperada.

2-Libertad

.

La rubia siguió desfilando frene a los libreros indecisa. su padre desde muiy pequeña la había hecoh creer que no necesitaba saber pues era linda y adinerada. Así que allí, estab perdida.

-¿Política, historia, ficción, hechizos, herbolaria...?-preguntaba Hermine con creciente interés.  
-sólo quiero-decía Kira con ojos soñadores-no ser tan débil.  
-Entonces quieres esr fuerte-dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja-entonces tienes mucho que hacer-dijo dándole un gran libro.

"Las 40 mujeres ,más importantes de la historia mágica"

La rubia no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la elección de la "casi" desconocida, ¿cómo era qué sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba? Sn duda la ayuda llegaba de los lugares más inesperados.

Hermione tomó el libro que buscaba y salió de allí sin decir más. Su emnte viajaba divertida por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo. A la mñana siguiente pensaba en lo mismo cuando...

-Harry ¿cómo va todo con Lavader?-le dijo Ron.  
-Excelente-le susurró el moreno-quedamos de ir juntos a Hogmesdeade.  
-Yo iré con hanna Abbot.  
-¿Y yo?-reclamó la castaña-¿pretenden que me quede sola de nuevo? Tuve suficiente con lo del año pasado.  
-No hagas drama, Herm-dijo Ron.  
-Ven con migo-dijo sorpresivamente Dean Thomas.  
-no, no-dijo Harry-Herm no quiere ir.  
-Pues si quiero-dijo la chica-¿a queé hora pasas por mí?  
-A las 10.  
-perfecto-dijo ella y se marchó con una sonrisa.

Salió del granc comedor escuchando a sus amigos hablar con "su" cita. De seguro lo estabam amenazando, ella quería a Harry y a Ron con todo su corazón, pero a veces eran asfixiantes. Subió hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga.

-Ginny, necesito tu ayuda.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Necesito lucir...bien este sábado.  
-¿por qué?-dijo curiosa.  
-Voy a salir con Dean.  
-¿Con Dean Thomas? ¿el guapísimo y super millonario Dean?  
-Si... ¿me prestas ropa?

Tuvo que soportar primero el interrogatorio y luego una serie (interminable) de consejos para ligar que a ella la tenían sin cuidado. Ella no quería ser una fem fatal... sólo quería ser libre por un día.

El sábado:

Dean la esperaba en la sala común y se qeudó asombrado al mirarla. Bajaron juntos, pero Dean tuvo que socorrer a Seamus en una emergencia. Así que Herm lo esperaba...

-Toma-le dijo Kira tirándole una blusa rosa de manga 3/4 y de cuello V con un escote muy pronunciado-te verás mejor.  
-Pero... es demasiado para mí.  
-Ese libro también era demasiado para mí y no pongo peros.  
-Tus amigos sabrán...  
-Es nueva-dijo y se fué.

Hermione decidió ponérsela. Sabía que Kira lo hacía sólo por orgullo. que a un Malfoy no le gustaba deberle nada anadie, pero se lo agradeció mucho. Se lo agradeció más cuando Dean se quedó perplejo mirándola.

-Créeme que estás hermosa-le dijo en las 3 escobas.  
-Me siento ridícula... todos me miran.  
-¿QUé no es eso lo que todas quieren?  
-No, yo sólo quiero divertirme.  
-Eres especial, Hermione.  
-Querrás decir rara.  
-No, quiero decir única-pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de ella-superior a todo lo que conozco.  
-no juegues con migo, Dean.  
-¿Crees que lo hago?-dijo el chico.


	2. capitulo 3,4,5

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Draco estaba enlas tres escobas junto a su grupo, en su mano tenía un vaso de Whisky que había llenado y vaciado varias veces. En su mesa hablaban de los planes del señor tenebroso y que les podía pedir.

-Dime amor-dijo Pansy-¿qué crees que nos pida?  
-no importa qué... lo haremos bien-lo último lo dijo más como una amenaza.

Todos se quedaron complacidos con la intervención de su líder, el nunca hablaba muchoo, pero era decidido, frío y un buen planeador. Peor no era por eso que el estaba ausente esa mañana, era que algo importante ocupaba su mente. Era la chica de unas mesas adelante, la sangre sucia que le había atormentado durante años, pero ahora los papeles se invertían. Ahora el (disimuladamente) estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada sonrisa.

Sintió una mano bajo la mesa, era Pansy provocándolo, pero no era necesario, el trabajo ya lo había hacho Granger. Se levantó de la mesa, su chica hizo lo mismo, todos esperaban sus órdenes.

-estaremos ocupados un pard ehoras, así que espérennos por aquí.

Salió de allí con paso decidido, a su lado Pansy se sentía la chica más importante del munod y el lo sabía. Caminaron hasta el Motel del pueblo, donde el pagó por una habitación.

-¿Qué quiers hoy?-dijo ella quitándose la camisa, para dejar ver un bra rojo de encaje.  
-Quiero todo-dijo tomándola de la mano y poniéndoola sin cuidado sobre la cama.

Hora y media después Draco fumaba un cigarrillo tendido sobre la cama exahusto. Miró a pansy, ella le parecía un insecto interesante, allí dormida sobre el. Soportaba todo lo que le quería con una sonrisa en la cara, en todos los ámbitos. ¿Por qué lo hace? se preguntó el rubio "por pder, a todas las zorras las mueve lo mismo. Por eso la zorra de Granger se le ofrecía a Thomas, todos saben que tiene dinero."

-despierta-dijo Draco saliendo de la cama.  
-no han pasado ni 5 minutos-seq uejó Pansy mirando el reloj.  
-¿Me desobeces?-dijo el.  
-sabes que no-dijo ella vistiéndos.

Pansy siguió a Draco a través del pueblo, hasta donde estaba un hombre encapuchado.

-¿El hijo de lucius malfoy?  
-Draoc Malfoy-dijo el dándole una bolsa con dinero.  
-Dile a tu padre que...  
-A partir de ahora sus negociuos son con migo-sentenció el rubio-dentro de la bolsa están los nombres de las personas que debe secuestrar, tortúrelas, y llévelas al cuartel generl.  
-Como usted diga, señor.

"No soy una marioneta de mi padre ni de su estúpido señpor. Por ahora estoy con ellos y les mostraré que tan eficiente soy. necesito llegar aa un buen puesto para poder salvarla. No dejaré que te roben el corazón, Kira."

-Draco!-decía Kira-estábamos esperándonte, hace frío.  
-Yo le dije que nos calentáramos juntos y no quiso-dijo Karl.  
-Tenemos trabajo-dijo Draco-tendremos mun sistema de información para los mortífagops de fuera del país.  
-¿Aquí?-dijo Zabini-sólo nos pidieron que mandáramos unas lechuzas...  
-Pensé que eras más ambicioso-dijo Draco como ofensa-les informo que debe estar listo en 9 días, así que noq uiro escusas, quiero resultados.

Se sentaron a escuchar el plan.

-Estos-dijo Draco mostrándoles unas piedritas grises-son ubicadores globales. Daremos una a cada mortífago, yo le spondré una código, y usaremos este mapa que debe ser hechizado por ti, Zabini para localizar los ubicadores.

-claro que si-dijo Zabini.

Necesitamos info precisa de cad amortífago, la robaremos del cuartel general-todos lo miraron asustados-lo haremos Pansy y yo, espeor que esta vez no me falles, Pansy.

-Claro que no, amor.

Karl-d¿continuó Draco-necesito que protejas la info. Que te asegures de que nadie pueda accederla, tardará 24 horas en que el mensaje llegue y luego debe destruirse.

-¿Por qué 24 horas?-pregntó Kira.

-Los ubicadores envían los datos por dentro de la tierra, siempre le mismo proceso, aunque el mensaje vaya para 3 km de dsitacia... por eso es que es para los mortífagos de lejos... cuando las lechuas son obsoletas.

-¿Y si la info viajara en segundos?, sería más util.

-Claro, Kira-dijo Zabini-el problema es ¿cómo?

-Tecnología muggle-dijo y todos la miraron-ellos usan algo que llaman satélites, podemos transmitir desde el posicionador al satélte, y de ahí a el ubicador global. con el código deseado.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Karl-dijo draco con una sonrisa-es posible?

-lo es.

-Entonces ¿qué esperan?-dijo el rubio

Todos salieron corriendo en direcciones distintas, todos excepto los Malfoy que se quedaron mmirando.

-Y pensó que enviándote a internados muggles te haría débil-rió Draco y la miró-estoy orgulloso de ti-y le dió un beso en la mano

4-¿La señora Tenebrosa?

Caminaba con alegría hacia la biblioteca, por primera vez en su vida se sentía útil, sabía que debía serlo para cumplir su sueño. Sin embargo, por ahora era feliz. nunca había tenido contacto físico con su familia, nunca un abrazo, un beso o nis siquiera un empujón. Draco le había mostrado qe las cosas podían cambiar. Hacía ya 7 días que el le había dado un beso en su mano, quizás sin comprender la importancia de ese gesto para ella.

Entró en la biblioteca, a esa hora siempre estaba ´vacía, vacía excepto por Hermione Granger que deboraba libros en un rincón. Caminó haía la chica por primera vez en semanas.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto lees?-dijo divertida.  
-Un poquito de todo-le respondió Herm- y ¿ya eres fuerte?  
-No, tenías razón, me falta mucho.  
-NO tanto-dijo dándole un libro.  
-"las mujeres muggles más sobresalientes del s XX"-leyó Kira-¿mujeres muggles con poder?  
-Sí... es una fuerza que ellos no tienen y a ti te servirá.  
-¿por qué lo haces?-preguntó Kira confusa.  
-¿Te han dicho que eres especial?  
-No.  
-por eso-dijo la castaña y se marchó.

Esa noche, debajo de sus mantas Kira leyó el libro con curiosidad. Sintió el dolor de cada historia que parecía ser sólo una. las imagenes de su infancia cruzaban su mente, y por fin comprendió.

MAMI,

Mis ojos se han abierto y temo que preferiría que la luz se alejara de mi, ahora comprendo todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que ese "hombre", te ha hecho.

Te admiro por aparentar perfección. Yo no puedo, ante tí soy debil, frágil y real. Aunque intento verme diferente ante los demás. Cumplir´tu sueño, madre, sól dame tiempo.

LA luz de la mañana la descubrió en su cama terminando de leer el libro, se vistió y bajó a su sala común. VIó a Draco que regresaba con Pansy y la información "robada"

-Ya acabé mi parte-dijo ella-junto con los deás.  
-Excelente-dijo Draco-VOldemort vendra esta noche al bosque prohibido y parovecharé para presentarle nuestro "sistema".

Por la tarde recició la respuesta de su madre, era desesperanzadora, sólo le decía que su vida ya no tenía arreglo, que no se preocupara por ella, que pensara en ISlande, y que se acostumbrara a la idea, de que ella sería la señora de alguien igual o peor que su padre.

Esa noche Lucius y Draco se enfrentaron. VOldemort los miraba divertido. Draoc le explico del sistema que el había creado. Otra discusión cuando se supo de la tecnología muggle, otra peor cuando se supo que la idea de los satélites era de Kira. La peor de todas cuando se supo e la información robada, Kira no dijo nada por que sabía que su hermano lo estaba controlando bien. Sin embargo un par de ojos la miraban con descaro.

Al final VOldemort aceptó el sistema, cuando todos se iban alguien la haló por la cintura.

-Tú quédate con mmigo-dijo Mc Nair-me agradas mucho ¿sabes?-dijo pegándola a u cuerpo.  
¨Pues tu a mi no-dijo ella empujándola.  
-Sabes que es status?-dijo acercándola d enuevo.

-un pirámide social, cualquiera con un status superios puede ordenarte... cualquier cosa-dijo Voldemort desde las sombras.

Ajá-dijo Mc Nair-y yo te ordeno...  
-Y yo te ordeno a ti que la sueltes-dijo VOldemort secamente-no pierdas timpo, tienes trabajo que hacer par mí.

Al final Mc Nair salió y la chica se quedó allí muerta de miedo, sola con el señor tenebroso. El la miraba com,o con rayos X, ella esperaba que el se fuera o al menos que hablara pero no. Sintió mucho miedo y miró a su alrededor.

-No hay salidas.  
-Siempre las hay-dijo la chica altanera.  
-No con migo... estoy en todas partes y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cuidar de mi mercancía.

"MI mercancía" ¿Qué quiere decir? espero que no...

-Eres mía, sólo mía.. pero no te reclamaré ahora, te daré timepo para quecomprendas lo que significa serlo...  
-¿Ser qué?  
-La señora tenebrosa-dijo VOldemort y desapareció...

Herm estaba sentada con Ron y Harry, muy divertida, escuchando historias de sus citas.

-¿pero Harry qué esperas para ser novio de Lav?-dijo ROn.  
-Es que hay alguien más-dijo el ojiverde.  
-¿alguien más?-dijo ella.  
-Es que es tan hermosa y misteriosa...  
-¿pero quién harry?  
-Kirara Malfoy.  
-¿Estás loco?! Malfoy?-dijo ROn rojo de cólera.  
-¿Y has hablado con ella?-dijo Herm  
-No ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Digo como tardaste 5 años en hablar con Chang.  
-Auch-dijo RON-eso duele.  
-¿Y tú qué?-dijo e chico.  
-¿Yo qu?´  
-nadie se cree esa máscara de "naide me llega a los talones, sólo e interesa estudiar"  
-Tú no me conoces.  
-Es cierto, nadie lo hace por qué tú pones una barrera qu...  
-Sabes qué? si quiero un poco de sicología barata me compro un libro de Freud!

Hermioe corrió molesta hasta su sala común, respiró profundo en uno de os ventanales t miró a Kira ingresar en el castillo, bajó al primer piso y la siguió hasta los baños de myrtle la llorona.

-No!!-sollozaba la chica golpeando la pared-por favor no, quiero una oportunidad...  
-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-le dijo Herm amablemente.  
-No, ya nadie puede hacer nada por mí, debería ser menos egoísta, pensar en ella, pero no puedo. Me cuesta aceptar la idea de que no voy a conocer la felicidad ¿Cómo hacerlo al lado de ese...?  
-NO sé de qui´´en ahbalas, pero te aseguro que todos tienen su lado bueno, sólo que hay que atreverse a descubrirlo.  
-Tañ vez-dijo ella-por ahora debo pensar más fríamente, como Draco.  
-Ah, tu hermano es un desgraciado elitista que..  
-Quizás... pero tinee un corazón de oro, sí aunque a veces te saque de quicio...  
-¿Sacar de quicio?-dijo Her-el experto en eso es Harry, que es adorable, pero que dice la verda sin tacto y...  
-Tu amigo es... interesante.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?-ella no respondió así que Herm la abrazó-¿ahora?  
-¿?Qué haces  
-Te abrazo.  
-No sé... ya quítate, me gusta, pero... gracias.

Hermione se quedó sola, allí sentada en silencio pensando enlas palbras de Harry que eran dolorosamente ciertas. Salió del baño y se tomó con Malfoy, tdo mojado,

-Granger, sígueme-le ordenó este. Ella lo obedeció inconce¿ientemente. De pronto se vió en una mazmorra que quizás hace mucho tiempo había sido un aula. "pero que hago aquí sola con un mortífago."

-No me temas.  
-NO lo hago-minitó ella. El levantó su vista hacia sus ojos y la miró con interés. Sentía que podía perderse en esa cálida mirada. Luego muy lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, ella se quedó como en shock, y el aprovechó ese momento para besarla intensamente. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, una especie de calor que sentía dentro la obligó a sentirlo más, así que recorrió su dorso con dulzura


	3. capitulo 6,7,8

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Sigilozamente (tanto que la chica nop se enteró) introdujo su mano dentro de la blusa de la chica y tocó con delicadeza su busto, luego lo paretó con firmeza y escuchó a la chica gemir de placer.

Bajó sus manos con rapidez y safó su falda. Entoncxes plaff!!, sintió ardor en su mejilla, sin duda la chica lo había abofeteado.

-No puedes jugar con migo como con las demás-  
-¿por qué lo crees?  
-No lo sé... tu eres muy complicado, Draco.  
-Pues tu también-dijo acariciando su mejilla-te veo el miercoles a la media noche, aqquí.  
-¿Crees que voy a venir?  
-Si-le dijo el arrogantemente y regresó a su sala común.

Lunes. ¿Qué es lo que siento? Mis "amigos" me aburren, el tiempo pasa lento, te apareces en todas ¿partes. ¿me estás siguiendo?

Martes. Pasé toda la mañana haciendo trabajos para los mortífagos, todo para sacarte un rato de mi cabeza, al menos pensarán que soy excelente.

Miércoles. El reloj es una tortura. Pero no te lo mostraré me cueste lo que me cueste. Soy un malfoy, no estoy en tus manos.

-¿Te pasa algo mi bebé?-dijo Pansy melozamente.  
-Deja de decirme así, te lo advierto.  
-Ok, Draco-dijo ella-¿quieres algo?  
-Por que no-dijo llevándola a su cuarto.

EL cuarto del prefecto era hermoso. Tenía una cama "king size" con sábanas de seda verdes, un librero, un escritorio y un armario "prohibido". pansy entró como quien entra a syu casa y se tiró a la cama.

Draco le dirigió su mirada de superioridad de siempre, ella pasab su lengua sobre lso labios provocativa, pues el permanecía al lado de la puerta. Al final, entró pero en vez de acompañarla se fue al sofá.

-¿Asíq ue te tengo que convencer?-dijo Panssy con una voz chillona que ella consideraba inocente.  
-No-dijo el, pero ella ya estaba bailando seductoramente sobre la cama-no... no te quites la ropa... no seas tan fácil...

"¡Diablos!, esta perra es una caliente. ¿cómo voy a imaginar que es Granger?, si no para de ofrecerse"

-Entonces quieres que finja que soy difícil-dijo ella sentándose a su lado-.

Draco se acercó a su cabello rubio y lacio, pasó una mano sobre el con ternura, imaginándola castaño y rizado, acercó a su rostro uno de los mechones y sintió ese misterioso olor a sándalo. si era ella (o al menos en su imaginación), cerró los ojos y pasó su índice sobre lso labios de la chica. Ella lo tomó de las manos y lo pusoo sobre algo suave. Sintió como le quitó el pantalón, Abriió los ojos, Pansy le quietaba la camisa con desesperación.

-¿A eso le llamas ser difícil?  
-Vamos, Draco, ya esperé todo lo que pude...

Draco aceptó, depués de todo ella rea la chia con el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts, por eso el alhabía eleguido, por eso era la princesa de Slytherin. ¿princesa de slytherin? para el no era más que un juguete.

después de unas horas le dijo a Pansy qeu se fuera y se alistó para ver a la chica a la que se supone que odiaba.

-¿Por qué lloras Granger?-dijo la más fríamente que pudo.  
-Tuve una discusión con Harry, hoy lo arreglamos todo, pero fue inevitable que nos dijeramos algunas verdades... duele que te digan tus defectos.  
-¿Y según san Potter cuáles son tus defectos?

"Espera a que te ves engendro... nadie podrá reconcer tu cararrajada de tantos golpes que te daré. ¿Pero quiénte crees que eres?, nadie excepto yo la puede hacer llorar"

-NO le digas así-le reclamó ella sintiendo como la abrazaba.  
-Bueno.. ¿cuales son tus supuestos defectos?  
-Dicen que soy celosa, mandona y comlicada.

El chico la pegó contra la pared, secó su lágrimas y la miró alos ojos. Sentía que podía perderse en esa cálida mirada.

-Eres complicada, mandona y de seguro también celosa, pero...  
¿Qué esperaban? Tienes 17 años  
No eres un cedro que dormita en un cementerio.

-Draco-dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa-eso es poesía...  
-No lo sé y no me importa... pero esi san potter te vuelve a molestar sólo dímelo...  
-Ok-sonrió ella.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se quedarob horas encerrados en esa masmorra, besándose y tocándose con desesperación, escondidos de la sociedad que lso juzgaría por pertenecer a 2 mundos contrarios. Odio y amos, una guerra que se desbordaría de sus corazones y afectaría todo a su paso. ¿Cómo?, eso nadie lo imaginaba. Mientras, el timepo pasaba...

Volver al índice

Capítulo 7

-¿hay alguien ahí?-preguntó al escuchar un ruido.  
-Soy yo-dijo zabini-enrtando enla habitación.  
-¿Y que haces allí?  
-te miro, angelito, sólo temiro, es lo único que puedo hacer...  
-zabini, yo...  
-no te preocupes, aceptaré mi lugar-dijo yéndose,  
-¿sabes del baile de Haloween?-dijo ella-me pregunto si...  
-Déjame hcerlo, princesa-dijo el aródillándose al lado de la bañera-¿me darías el honor d eser tu acompañante al baile de haloween?  
-Claro.  
Todas sus compañeras se dedicaban a hablar del baile todo el día, ella sólo pensaba en que debía demostrarle a VOldemor t que ella no era una "mercancía". no usaba la lógica, era sólo su orgullo.  
la noche del baile deslumberó a zabini en la sala común. Llevaba un vestido balnco sin espalda y con un escote muy pronunciado, tenía un fajó negro enla cintura y zapatos del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba resogido en una cola sencilla y llevaba maquillaje muy suave, daba la apariencia de un ángel, aunque esa no era su inteención.  
-Kira-dijo zabini dándole la mano-esta noche más que nunca eres mmi angelita prohibida.  
Cuando entraron a gran comedor fueron la sencsación, todos la miraban, las cicas con envidia muy mal disimulada y los chicos con asombro. Todas excepto una chica que le dirige una sonrisa desde le otro lado del comedor, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, y le costó mucha reconocerla, era Hermione Granger, con un vestido rosa y Dean Thomas al lado, ella le respondió la sonrisa a escondidas, y se fue para donde estaba su grupo.  
-hola princesa, te ves hermosa-dijo Draco, que iba igual que zabini (traje completamente negro, sin corbata y con camisas blanca)-y con respecto a ti, blaise, más te vale que sepas lo que haces-le amenazó.  
Pansy llevaba un vestido extravagantemente rojo, e intentaba llamarla atención de Darco que estaba ausente. Ella ya estaba muy bebida.  
-Draco, vamos a bailar-dijo pansy.  
-NO.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto?  
-Pansy, ya deja de comportarte como una maldita prostituta barata de pueblo... zabini, vamos a enviar los mensajes de los Húngaros.  
Karl estaba bailando, Draco y Blaise trbajando, Pansy ofreciéndosele a un chico de ravenclaw, al que no conocía, era muy deprimente, ella decidió salir,  
Se sentó en una banca cerca del lago, y se perdió en sus sueños, tanto que no sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.  
-Pareces aslida de una historia antigua-dijo el oijverde mirándola con atención-una princesa de un cuneto épico...  
-Ese es mi probleam, no quiero estar encerrada en una torre , quiero ser una jinete, poder salvar a otros, tomar mis desiciones, ser yo misma.., ganar, errar... ¿crees que se puede ganar si no se juega?  
-depende de a que consideres ganar-dijo el-quizás si te apartas salgas menos lastimadam pero no creo que eso sea digno de ti..  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Potterr?  
-Si y llámame harry.  
-Crees en Dios?  
-Ah?  
-Dios, alá, la gran energía, buda, o como le llames, crees que hay algo ominipotente que nos ame a todos?-el asintió- y cres que escuche una petición para un Malfoy.  
-Estoy seguro de que le encantará escucharte, Kira.  
-Yo no estoy tan segura... además no sabría que decirle... pero de seguro que tu si, ¿me harías el favor?  
-Claro, sólo dime que quieres.  
-Pide por mi hermanita, es una ternura, la niña más linda, no sabes... pide que sea feliz y libre, es muy importante.  
-Me cuesta creer que tienes 11 año-dijo el con una sonrisa-tienes sueños muy maduros, problemas DEMASIADO adultos y...-rió-unn cuerpazo que todos envidian o adoran.  
-gracias... me gustaría ser más que un cuerpazo, me gustaría ser valiosa...  
Harry abrazó su cintura y le robó un beso.  
-Si pudiera hacerte ver qeu no hay otra mujer mejor que tu-dijo el.  
-Yo soy capaz de hacer csas que ni te imaginas, cosas terribles,  
-Yo tengo que hacer cosas que no me enorgullecen, espero tener valor para...  
-Ella besó sus labios dulce y tiernamente-tendrás el valor para hacer lo que tienes que hacer. No me hables de tus planes, por que yo voy hacer lo que tenga que hacer por liberarla.  
-Yo te liberaré a ti.  
-Mientras tanto disfruta mucho de la fiesta.  
-Espero que hagas lo miso.  
-Sólo me quedaré un rato más aquí.

8-llévame al cielo.

Ya nada importaba. Dean estaba borracho y había intentado estar con ella, pero a ella nada le importaba, lo dejó tendido en un pasillo y se fue caminando por los corredores, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Ginn se lo había dicho, que por la forma en que Dean la miraba se estaba muriendo de ganas de estar con ella, pero a ella no le importaba, aunque todas le decían que ése era el partido de su vida, a ella le daba igual. No quería ser millonaria a costa de ser infeliz, eso nunca. Prefería seguir siendo Hermione Granger la chica traga libros en la que nadie se fijaba, pero eso no era cierto.  
Había alguien que la aceptaba justo como ella era, alguien quien valoraba incluso sus defectos, y ese alguien no salía de su cabeza. Mientras caminaba por las afueras del colegio recordaba, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, su "poesía" que tanto le gustaba; pero sobretodo recordaba esa mirada que la hechizaba y la invitaba a cometer locuras.  
Sólo quería sentirlo a el, sólo a el, sin importar nada, nunca había estado enamorada, pero sin duda, eso que sentía dentro de ella era amor, ¿y si se lo decía?. Tenía miedo de la reacción de el... algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, esos brazos que la aprisionaban no podían ser de otro... era el Draco.  
Sintió como el la abrazó con fuerza y luego sintió su mirada sobre ella, la miraba con deseo, y eso hacía que la sangre de Hermione hirviera de emoción. El la aprisionó entre su pecho y le susurró al oído. "Tenemos que hablar" y caminó hacia el castillo.  
Hermione apresuró el paso para poder seguirlo, lo siguió a través de pasillos y retratos, lo siguió hasta la torre de Astronomía.  
-¿Qué hacías con Dean?-dijo el recostado en el alféizar de una ventana. Sobre su cara caían unos mechones rubios y la luz de la luna parecía acariciarlo con suma delicadeza. Allí entre la sombra y la oscuridad parecía un dios.  
Hermione se tomó un tiempo para responder. Entró al aula donde estaba el, y se sentó sobre una mesa con agilidad, contó los segundos para romper el silencio. Se veía hermosa, eso se lo habían dicho todos al verla salir de su habitación, pero nada se lo aseguraba más que la mirada del chico.  
-Hacía lo mismo que hacías tú con Parkinson-dijo audazmente.

-ya veo-dijo el con una sonrisa de descaro-¿tan ocupada has estado entonces?-dijo con sorna.

-No me importa lo que hagan tú y tu noviecita-dijo ella sin intentar esconder su molestia-por mi los dos pueden irse al diablo-miró para otro lado indignada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?-dijo el chico abrazándola.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a mirar esos ojos que la volvían loca. Sintió como las manos del chico bajaban por su espalda con rapidez, haciéndola desearlo más que nunca. Ella enredó sus piernas en el torso del chico y acercó su cuerpo al de el hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros, tan pocos que podía sentir la respiración agitada del chico sobre su cuello, eso la asustaba, pero de cierta forma también la aceleraba, todo su cuerpo le pedía más de el.

El dejó el juego con su espalda, y resbaló sus manos a través de la cintura de la chica, para luego subir su vestido y acariciar sus muslos. Ella sentía corrientes eléctricas que subían a través de sus piernas, y se dio cuenta de que esta vez era diferente a las demás veces en que el la había tocado, parecía no tener control de sus actos, parecía estar en el mismo estado que ella.

Sin darse cuenta ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, y ese pareció ser la señal que el chico esperaba por que con una destreza impresionante le quitó el vestido a la chica, que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa. Sintió como el chico la recostó sobre la mesa con suavidad; no se enteró realmente de lo que sucedía hasta que vio como Draco se quitó el pantalón y subió sobre ella. Sintió algo de miedo, mientras miraba su cuerpo perfecto ¿vergüenza quizás?, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que esto ya no tenía marcha atrás. Era la mejor forma de demostrarle su amor, todo lo que significaba para ella. Se quitó la tanga mientras el le soltaba el bra, lo miró sonreír al mirar sus senos, fue un alivio. El se posó sobre ella y empezó a jugar con su cuerpo, la acariciaba con tanta fuerza que era increíble que no le hiciera daño, mordía sus senos, la besaba, ella no podía parar de gemir y acariciarlo. Entonces el la miró a los ojos, casi pidiendo permiso.

-tengo miedo-le confesó ella.  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.  
"todo estará bien" se repitió mentalmente, mientras sentía como el chico separaba sus piernas con delicadeza y se recostaba sobre ella. Se mordió el labio para sobrepasar el dolor, pero no, no era suficiente, se abrazó a el con fuerza, sintió como varias lágrimas recorrían su cara e iban a dar a la espalda del chico, pero el dolor pasó pronto, le abrió paso al placer... sentía que se iba a morir de placer, mordió la oreja del chico y lo escuchó gemir... decidió de que era hora de participar más.  
Llévame al cielo-- Draco Malfoy.  
Draco se había bajado de la mesa en cuanto Hermione se había quedado dormida. La vistió con tanta delicadeza que no la despertó, la alzó y la llevó a una esquina donde no entraba tanta brisa. Ahora estaba sentado al lado de ella mirando hacia la nada y recordando lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, la chica que dormía a su lado lo había cambiado... dormida se veía tan dulce y desprotegida que le costaba asociarla con la Hermione que se le enfrentaba a todos, que no tenía miedo a nada, parecían ser dos seres distintos. "por lo visto nunca vas a dejar de cautivarme" se dijo el.  
Se preguntaba por qué la había tratado con tanto cuidado, ¿por qué?. El siempre había visto a las mujeres como un objeto del que podía obtener placer, y nunca se había preocupado por que ellas estuvieran bien ni mucho menos por satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero con Hermione todo era diferente. Deseaba verla sonreír, se preocupó tanto cuando sintió sus lágrimas, y después de tantos cuidados, ella compartió las riendas de la situación, y había sido genial, su mejor noche, pero aún así... ya era seguro, lo que sentía por ella era más que atracción, no quería hacerle daño.  
-Despierta, hermione-le susurró el.  
-Ho... hola-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y los ojos iluminados, lo miró, tenía aspecto preocupado, así que se acercó a el y lo besó-TE AMO-le dijo sinceramente.  
El se pasó una mano por el cabello que ahora tenía en una cola, esas palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo, se sintió el ser más dichoso sobre el planeta, pero a la vez el más egoísta. Desvió la mirada hacia el bosque prohibido todo para no ver a la chica, todo para no sentir más culpa.  
-¿Me amas?-dijo el fríamente.  
-claro, ¿no te lo demostré esta noche?-dijo ella confundida.  
El no contestó, en vez de eso se puso de pie y terminó de abrocharse la camisa... necesitaba tenerla lejos o se vería obligado a abrazarla y decirle que el sentimiento era correspondido. Quería mantenerla limpia de toda la porquería en la que el estaba mezclado, y si para hacerlo necesitaría romper su corazón, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perderla para siempre.  
-Vete primero, para que en tu sala común no sospechen-ordenó.  
Ella se quedó allí sentada mirándolo con resentimiento. Ya no tenía moño y no quedaba ni rastro del maquillaje, sin embargo se veía tan hermosa como al principio, lo miraba como implorando una caricia, un "nos vemos".

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, Granger, ya me conoces-dijo el tomándola de la mano y poniéndola de pie-¡vete!  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-¿por qué me dices Granger?... ¿por qué me tratas así?  
-¿Así como?... te trato como lo que eres. No olvides tu papel, Granger, eres mi amante, sólo eso. Yo soy un Malfoy, no pretenderás qué te presente como mi novia en el gran comedor ¿o si?  
-Soy una tonta por pensar que tenías corazón, que eras alguien bueno, que eras capaz de amar, que...  
-Yo nunca te prometí nada-dijo tomándola de los brazos y sacándola de la torre. Se quedó allí unos minutos más y luego bajó a su sala común.  
La sala común estaba repleta, en los mejores sillones estaban su grupo. Por su parte Pansy tenía la peor cara de "día después" que el había visto en su vida, ni hablar de las ojeras...  
-Por lo visto alguien se divirtió mucho-dijo el irónicamente en cuanto la miró. Todos voltearon a ver. Era la primera vez que Pansy le era infiel, y la verdad todo el colegio lo sabía-¿qué tal te fue con... Gibson es que se llama?-zabini asintió-y que... espero una respuesta.  
-Draco, mi amor... yo la verdad no sé-hubieron risas-es decir, me equivoqué y... bueno, tú eres mi novio, yo sólo te amo a ti y te prometo que esto nunca va a volver a pasar.

-Eso es seguro-dijo el en un susurro-por que tu-y lo siguiente lo dijo mucho más fuerte-ya no eres mi novia.

Todos se miraron. Esa era la noticia del año entre las chicas. El sueño de muchas hecho realidad, todas miraron al Príncipe de Slytherin como diciendo "disponible". El por su parte sólo podía pensar en Hermione. "Hermione, amor, lo siento si te hago daño" pensaba mientras se iba a dar una ducha a su cuarto.

Salió y mientras caminaba al gran comedor pensaba en su plan. Su actuación debía ser perfecta, y sabía como hacer que su castaña lo odiara. Pero debía actuar pronto o ella podía sospechar.  
-Watson, bonita-dijo tomando a una chica pelirroja, alta y delgada por la cintura-¿ya desayunaste?-dijo evaluándola.  
-No... –fue lo único que pudo articular. No creía su suerte, Draco acababa de ser soltero y la elegía a ella. Tenía una oportunidad increíble para ser la nueva "Princesa de Slytherin", todas la miraban con envidia.  
-Pues vienes con migo-dijo el chico tomándola de la mano.  
-Ay, Malfoy, tú no tienes remedio ¿verdad?-dijo Zabini divertido.  
Se sentó en la mesa de los Slytherins, asegurándose de tener a Watson lo más cerca posible.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el chico.  
-Emily-contestó ella un poco más tranquila.  
-No me gusta-dijo el sinceramente y ella sintió que el mundo se le caía encima-en cambio tus piernas me encantan-dijo en el momento en que Hermione entraba al gran comedor.  
-¿Si?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.  
-Pues si-dijo el con fastidio-¿no te lo acabo de decir?  
-Si.  
-¿sabes decir algo más aparte de si, no y tu nombre?-dijo harto de la chica.  
-Si-dijo con miedo y Zabini no pudo contener la risa.  
-No importa-dijo el-para lo que te quiero no tienes que hablar.  
Draco lo había dicho pensando en "para molestar a Hermione no necesito que hables". Pero el resto de los Slytherins lo interpretaron de otra forma. Incluida Emily, aunque no pareció importarle. En cuanto terminó el desayuno...  
-Tengo ganas de saltarme unas clases-dijo Draco para si mismo y volteó a mirar a la chica.  
-Si-dijo Emily.  
-¿Si qué?-dijo el exasperado.  
-Si lo que quieras.  
-Sígueme-dijo marchándose del gran comedor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para inicios de Diciembre la nieve había invadido todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Draco se sentía más frío que nunca, más frío que la nieve que estaba a su alrededor. Desde pequeño le habían atraído ese pequeños copos de nieve que llegaban una vez al año, millones de ellos y cada uno diferente, ese gusto no había cambiado...

Tendido en la nieve de en medio del bosque prohibido pensaba en lo que estaba siendo su vida. ¿Con cuántas chicas había estado en el pasado mes?, no tenía ni idea, pero habría que contar a todas las Slytherin, a un buen número de Ravenclaw y a algunas Humplepuff. Y cada vez se sentía más vacío, cada vez necesitaba más de Hermione. Era una verdadera tortura verla reír con el cara-rajada, verla darle ánimos a Neville, verla vivir su vida sin el. ¿Cuánto más soportaría?  
-Hermione, ven-susurró.  
-Aquí estoy-dijo la chica saliendo de detrás de un árbol.  
-No me espíes... podrías tener problemas.  
-Ya tengo todos los problemas posibles.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado.  
-¿Qué me pasa?... me pasa que cada vez que cierro los ojos te sueño a mi lado, que cada vez que alguien dice mi nombre espero que seas tú.-tomó aire y se acercó a el enojada-que cada vez que te veo con una chica, me dan ganas de morir, que cada vez que intento olvidarte fracaso y...-contuvo las lágrimas-que cuando pensé que no podía caer más bajo, te vi salir al bosque prohibido y me preocupé, y me guarde el poco orgullo que me quedaba para venir a verte y decirte que a pesar de todo... TE AMO.  
LA chica salió corriendo por el bosque y Draco no tardó en alcanzarla. Entonces la abrazó y secó sus lágrimas.  
-Las chicas fuertes no lloran-dijo sin saber que más decir.  
-Yo no soy fuerte.  
- Sueño que tengo ríos y tormentas,  
- Sueño que escucho cantos de protesta,  
- Sueño que se rompen las barreras,  
- Y al fin y al cabo, sólo te sueño,  
- Y te sueño entre mis brazos, haciéndome creer.  
-No puedes arreglar todo con poesía, Draco.  
-ya te dije que no me interesa la poesía... sólo es que es la forma más sencilla de decirte lo que siento, si, "lo que siento", soy un Malfoy y se supone que no siento, bueno... así era hasta que te conocí. Hasta que te besé por primera vez. Hermine, tu cambiaste todo dentro de mi... no te pongas a decir que soy poético ni nada por el estilo, pero es la única manera de decirlo que me parece adecuada.  
-Dilo-dijo la castaña impaciente.  
-Te amo, Hermione, te amo más que a mi propia vida, necesito todo de ti, te necesito completa, con tus defectos, con tus rabietas, todo es indispensable para equilibrarme, para dejarme ser por primera vez en mi vida.  
-¿Entonces por qué me alejas?-dijo mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿Por qué?-dijo como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia-por que te haría daño, Hermione, lo único que sé es dañar, es matar... y tu eres pura y perfecta, mereces algo mejor que yo.  
-Que problema-dijo ella con una sonrisa-por que yo sólo te quiero a ti.


	4. capitulo 911

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**Author's Notes:**

**Aquí les va, y espero que les guste y que me dejen un monton de reviews (hay que ser positiva) y que me digan si les gustaría ver "a través de tus ojos" pero de alguien más ¿Qué tal Harry?**

-Con esto terminamos-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa-  
-Gracias Granger, gracias infinitas, creo que salvaste mi vida y con suerte la de alguien màs.  
-Kira, no exageres-Sólo practiqué contigo aritmancias, y llàmame Hermy  
-Hermy me parece ridículo-dijo mordaz (despuès de todo era una malfoy-te quita fuerza. ¿Què tal Herms?, ah y toma-dijo dándole una cajita.  
-No Kira, no tienes por què...  
-NO exageres, no es la gran cosa pero creí que se verían bien en ti.  
-WOW-dijo la chica sacando dos pendientes con piedras rojas.  
-Pensé que combinarían perfecto con tu corbata y eso-dijo marchándose.  
-Kira, come bien y descansa, estás muy pálida.  
-Nos vemos Herms.

La rubia bajó hasta su sala común donde alguien la esperaba sentado frente al fuego.

-Oye prnincesa, ya sè que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida-dijo Zabini en cuanto ella entró-pero tengo mucho que decirte.  
-Blaise, estoy cansada. hablamos luego ¿si?  
-NO-dijo muy serio-estás jugando con fuego niña. Si los otros se enteran de que todas las noches vas a verte con quien sabe cual tipo...  
-O sea, que estás celoso-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-NO... bueno si... pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que si el se entera no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te podría hacer.  
-NO me veo con nadie... sólo tenía cosas que hacer.  
-¿tenías?  
-Si. Hoy acabé.  
-Cuídate-dijo el mirándola con ¿ternura?-buenas noches.  
-Blaise-dijo deteniéndolo del brazo-me siento mal, puedes llamar a Draco?  
-El está en una reunión pero... ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?  
-Si-todo se puso oscuro.

6 Horas más tarde Kira despertó enla enfermería, miró el reloj.

-¿Donde estoy?  
-En la enfermería, linda, te desmayaste-dijo Blaise-así que te traje.  
-¿Por què?  
-NO me pareció que el piso fuera muy cómodo-bromeó el chico.  
-¿por qué me desmayé?  
-fatiga y desnutrición infantil-dijo la enfermera.

Kira miró alrededor, ahí estaban Draco, Pansy y Karl (además de Zabini)

-Ya le dije que no te dijera infante-dijo Pansy-pero dice que te falta un año para ser adolescente.  
-¿Y estuve desmayada 6 horas?  
-NO, te dieron sedantes-dijo Karl-robate un poco para mí-risas.  
-Dime preciosa, ¿estás mejor?-dijo Draco con ternura.  
-Eso creo-sonrió la chica-gracias por venir Draco.  
-Eres mi pequeña-besó su frente.  
-A ella si la quieres verdad?-reclamó Pansy-a mi nunca me trataste así.  
-Pansy si tuvieras un poco de dignidad no te compararías.-dijo Zabini  
-Ya acepta que Mlafoy te desechó-dijo Karl-agradece que me gusta reciclar.  
-Olvìdalo-gritó la rubia.  
-Cállense-dijo Draco-Kiar tiene que descansar.  
-Es cierto-dijo la enfermera-pasará la noche aquí, ustedes pueden pasar por ella en mañana, ahora FUERA!!

Luego de eso la señora Pomfrey le dió algo que sabía espantoso y ella se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó miró confusa el reloj, eran las 11:15 p.m. estaba sola en la enfermería. Caminó hasta una ventana con vista al lago y preguntó mirando la banca en que había besado a un chico por primera vez.

-¿Me olvidaste?-Preguntó.  
- Ni en un millòn de años-dijo una voz familiar.  
-¿Estàs aquì?

Como respuesta Harry dejó caer su capa invisible y dió unos pasos hacia ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaras a sólo centímetros de ella. La chica sintió como su respiración se aceleró mientras sus ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas.  
-Gracias por no olvidarme-dijo con voz entrecortada.  
-Ya te dije que no podría-dijo el-no llores, eres demasiado hermosa-secó sus lágrimas-¿què te pasò?  
-Estaba muy cansada...estuve estudiando Oclumancia para que nadie se entere de...-evitó los ojos verdes del chico que la miraban expectantes-de lo que siento por ti.  
-¿Y qué sientes por mi?-dijo levantando su barbilla para que tuviera que mirarlo.  
-NO sé ...mejor dime por que estás aquí?  
-espero que no te parezca ridículo... pero escribí una canción.. si quieres la canto o...  
Canta, por favor...

Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes.

Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.

Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.

Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.

Ella dió un paso hacia el con aguilidad, desvaneciendo cualquier molesto centímetro de vacío que intentara interponerse entre sus cuerpos, el la abrazó con ternura mientras la veía ponerse de puntillas para quedar a su alltura.  
Sus labios fueron rozados con suavidad por los del chico que la trataba como si ella fuera de porcelana y la sentó sobre una camilla para que no tuviera que intentar quedar a su altura.  
El comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente cuadno se escucharon pasos, asì que Harry se cubrió con la capa invisible.  
-Señorita Malfoy-dijo la enfermera-regrese a la cama ahora mimo.  
-Pero señora...  
-A la cama!!  
Sin otra opción, Kira se tiró sobre su camilla y se hizo la dormida, así que la enfermera se fue y Harry se sentó a su lado hasta que ella recibió una carta.  
Kirara,  
Estoy harto de que te comportes como una vulgar prostituta, tú tienes una oportunidad por las que muchas morirían y parece que no te importa, y parece que estás dispuesta a hacerlo molestar a drede.  
Pensé que cuando te escribí aquella carta tan explícita en la que te prohibía estar con Zabini había sido claro, pero al parecer no. Y ahora qué crees?? Todos saben que fuiste al baile con el, y la verdad no sé a qué juegas, no pudes poner en juego mi posición con el por uno de tus caprichos. Ah, ¿crees que estará muy feliz cuando se entere de que te ves con Zabini por las noches? Espero que inventes una buena escusa, por que ya se sabe que te desmayaste cuando estabas con el.  
Pasarás la navidad en casa, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, y no sólo a mí.  
Lucius Malfoy.  
Kira arrugó el pedazo de pergamino y lo tiró contra la pared, entonces vió que Harry salió de debajo de su capa invisible, ella no sabía que el todavía estaba allí.  
El leyó la carta y se quedó mirándola mientras ella intentaba no gritar de la furia, el pareció comprender lo que pasaba así que la abrazó.  
-El no tiene derecho a decirte esas cosas.  
-Aún así lo hace-dijo ella recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el.  
-Pero no por mucho... tengo que ser sincero con tigo-la miró-espero que tu padre se pudra en Azkaban...-se hizo un silencio-quiero acabar con VOldemort y que todos sus mortífagos paguen por el dolor que han causado, incluyendo el tuyo... dime algo... Kira, por favor, dime que opinas.  
-No quiero que intentes hacer nada de eso-dijo abrazándolo-quiero que estés a salvo...  
-Tengo que hacerlo y... a qué te refieres con INTENTE, ¿no crees que lo logre?  
-Para serte sincera no-dijo ella y se arrepiniýió al ver la mirada que le dirigió el chico-aunque me encantaría que pudieras...  
-Puedo, Kira-dijo controlando su furia-y lo voy a hacer... aunque tu noviecito mortífago sufra mucho por eso.  
-NO tengo novio-dijo ella.  
-¿Y aquién se refiere tu padre?-dijo un poquito más tranquilo.  
-AL tipo con el que me quiere casar.  
-¿Es mortífago?  
-NO exactamente-dijo ella temerosa de la reacción del chico.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Promèteme que no haràs una estupidez...  
-¿Quien es?-repitió el ojiverde.  
-Es... el señor tenebroso

**10-mis sospechas **

-VAmos Harry, ya dime que es lo pasa-decía Hermione-llevas una semana así y pretendes que crea que todo está bien?  
Eran las 9 pm estaban encerrados en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo de HIstoria.  
-Estoy bien-insistió Harry pero sus nervios lo traicionaronh en ese momento y regó un montón de tinta sobre su pergamino, soltó una palabrota.  
-Tampoco me tomes por tonta-dijo la chica reparando la redacción-si no me tienes confianza no tienes por qué...  
-NO es eso... es complicado-dijo el-hay una persona muy especial para mí. Ella tiene un problema, lo que me molesta es que no tenga confianza en mí, que no me deje resoverlo solo...

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta que cuando amas no quieres que nada dañe a esa persona, pero no puede ser así, si tanto la quieres demuéstraselo, peor teniéndole la confianza para que lo resuelva sola.  
-Tienes rezón, pero..  
--¡Pero?  
-Es muy dificl.  
-Lo sé.  
-¡Y quién es el afortunado?  
-Es secreto.  
Se quedó con el una hora y luego subieron a la sala común y se desearon buenas noches, sólo que la chica regresó a abajo, esta vez en busca de su chico.  
Algo la detuvo, sintio que su respiración se aceleraba..., sentado en una escalera estaba Draco, con una chica alzada , que lo abrazaba con fuerza. LA chica quizo correr, pero su orgullo la obligó a seguir su camino, agradeció hacerlo al ver que la chiac era Kira que sollozaba abrazada a su hermano.  
Draco le hizo señas para que entrara en una habitacion y ella lo hizo, desde ahi pudo escuchar la conversación de los Malfoy.  
-Dime que pasa pequeña, yo no dejaré que te lastimen, quien te robó estas lágrimas las pagará con sangre.  
-NO, no entiendes?? yo soy la culpable, yo lastime su ego, debi ser más sensible...  
-Con quién??  
-adiós, Draco, gracias por escucharme.  
¿Serías posible? se decía Hermione, ¿Harry y Kira?

**11-protegerte **

**Author's Notes:**

**Las cosas se complican para Draco intentando porteger a su chica, Empieza a tomar desiciones precipitadas.**

**Esperó por unos minutos mientras los hermanos Mlafoy se despedían. "¿Quién hubiera sospechado que eran tan dulces?" Pensaba ella cuando el entró y abrazó su cintura rápidamente.**

-¿Qué le pasa a Kira?-preguntó ella.  
-No lo sé, ya lo averiguaré-besaba su cuello-por ahora tu eres mi prioridad, pequeña.  
-Gracias-dijo ella sentándose sobre una mesa-ven acá mi prioridad n#1-el dio unos pasos y se quedó frente a ella observándola.

Era lo más tierno que había visto en su vida. Llevaba 2 trenzas y unos mechones sobre el rostro, traía su bufanda totalmente enrollada en el cuello y la corbata caía con un nudo simple muy bajo. Su falda extra-larga le daba un toque infantil muy especial, aunque no escondía la belleza de sus piernas. Exhibía una sonrisa gigantesca , a el le parecía el modelo de perfección.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella al ver que el no avanzaba.  
-NO quiero hacerte daño-respondió alejándose.  
-Pero…-caminó hasta el-si tu nunca me has hecho daño, por el contrario, tu le diste a mi vida lo que necesitaba-tomó sus manos-te necesito, Draco, te amo…

A ella se le escapó una lágrima y el la retuvo con su mano. "¿Cómo es que es tan hermosa?"

-Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido-dijo el con una sonrisa genuina- no sería tan tonto como para separarme de ti de nuevo, pero tan poco soy tan cobarde como para exponerte.  
-No te entiendo-dijo ella mirándolo con preocupación.  
-Necesito que comprendas que lo que voy a hacer lo haré por ti. Pero me voy a jugar TODO, y por eso es indispensable que hagas lo que yo diga sin preguntar y de inmediato.  
-No-respondió ella altanera-exijo saber….

"Es por eso que te quiero tanto, Hermione" pensó el y la besó apasionadamente silenciándola, ella al principio se resistía a seguirlo, pero el tenía sus "tacticas" de convencimiento y sabía de unos "movimientos" que tenían el éxito asegurado con su castaña.

Metió sus manos en la blusa de la chica, directo a su espalda y pusó sus delgados dedos con delicadeza, deslizándolos lentamente hasta su falda, sintiendo como el orgullo de ella cedía ante el deseo. Entonces mordió el labio inferior de la chica y eso la desarmó.

El la guió hasta el piso, justo al lado de la chimenea donde comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras ella mordía su oreja. "Dime que me amas", le susurró al oído. "Con todo mi corazón, castaña" dijo el rubio desvistiéndola.  
Unas horas después ella lo miraba dormir apaciblemente, al lado de ella. Era la primera vez que ella lo observaba así, tan indefenso, tan dulce, no podía relacionarlo con el chico autoritario que dominaba a toda la casa de Slytherin. Se le escapó una sonrisa, era la primera vez que Draco agotado se dejaba descanzar a su lado, se sentía orgullosa, de alguna manera, significaba que confiaba en ella y que "mejoraba" como el le decía.  
-Amor, es tarde, tenemos que irnos.  
-¿Qué?-dijo el sin querer despertar.  
-Draco-lo iba a reprender, pero no pudo, se veía tan adorable que sólo depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, el chico despertó.  
-Lo que daría por despertar así a diario-dijo el halagándola.  
-Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿qué darías?  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el chico aunque ya lo sospechaba.  
-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
-No soy un niño-dijo acariciando su mejilla-mi deber es cuidar de ti-le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Pues el mío es cuidar de ti y…-no pudo continuar por que el le robó un beso-¡Draco!  
-Disculpa-dijo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad-pero es que me encanta verte enojada… ¿dónde estamos?  
-En el despacho de Flitwitch, lo mejor es que salgamos.  
Se vistieron y salieron al pasillo desierto.  
-Buenas noches, linda-dijo abrazándola.  
-Draco, no le des largas al asunto… ya dime que piensas..  
-Pienso que eres hermosa, inteligente, valiente, divertida pero muy, muy curiosa… yo te lo diré pronto, ¿está bien?. Prometeme que no te vas a portar como una Griffindor en busca de respuestas-lo dijo en tono teatral.  
-NO me gusta esperar….  
-NI a mi repetir órdenes.  
-Lo que pasa-dijo separándose-es que tu a mi no me das órdenes.  
Draco la contempló subir las escaleras con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara, y el no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto, aunque lo había intentado, nunca había logrado que ella le obedeciera en la cosa más sencilla… eso era parte de lo que la hacía tan especial. Debía pensar en como protegerla, pero por el momento decidió irse a domir. Su sala común estaba desierta, así que subió hasta su cuarto y se desvistió quedándose sólo en boxers y se tiró a su cama a descanzar.  
-¿pero qué?  
-No te asustes, soy yo…  
-¿Pansy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Cómo me reconociste?  
-Esa voz tuya es inconfundible…  
-Gracias, mi vida-dijo tirándose sobre el.  
-Inconfundiblemente chillona-dijo empujándola-¡Lumus!  
Draco apuntó con su varita a la chica y logró verla.  
-Vistete!!-le ordenó de inmediato-y desaparece de mi vista.  
-Draco…. ¿con quién estás saliendo?  
-No es tu problema, ya vete!  
-Espera, te propongo algo-dijo cubriéndose con la manta que el le había tirad.  
-¿Qué?-dijo el encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
-Sé que sales con alguien secretamente y sé que no quieres involucrarla en esto-se detuvo y lo miró directo a esos ojos grises que la miraban con desprecio.  
-Continua-dijo el con frialdad.  
-¿Es cierto?, ¿tanto la quieres?...¿más que a mi?  
-A ti nunca te quise y lo sabes. Ahora habla o sal de mi habitación.  
-tomó aire-Si todos creen que regresamos tu podrías ocultarla…  
-Claro, y tu subir de nivel social-dijo irónicamente.  
-Sin ti no soy nada-dijo ella implorando-te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas.  
Draco se terminó el cigarrillo analizando la propuesta. Pansy le parecía repulsiva, ni siquiera se atrevía a compararla con su Hermione. Esa chica que había cambiado su vida por completo… por otra parte sus amigos ya sospechaban que el se veía con alguien, por sus salidas nocturnas, pero más que nada por que rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le insinuaban…. Miró a la esquina de su cuarto donde escondía sus "implementos" de mortífago que su padre le había mandado. "Una máscara" se dijo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, usar una máscara, que mejor que a su ex.  
-Seguirás mis reglas, Parkinson-dijo luego de unos minutos-si alguien sospecha tú me las pagarás y…  
-Gracias Draco-dijo tirándose sobre el-no te arrepentirás-dijo quitándose la manta.  
-No te quiero cerca de mí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-dijo empujándola-no quiero que te me insinúes o me coquetees o lo que sea, a menos que yo te lo indique-ella lo miró decepcionada…  
-Hace mucho que tú y yo no nos divertimos juntos….  
-Si, desde que te acuestas con Ravenclaw-dijo el y ella se ruborizó-pero olvídate de eso-sentenció-no estarás con ningún chico….  
-Excepto tú-agregó ella.  
-No me interrumpas… no estarás con ningún chico, no dirás nada, no harás nada, no te meterás en mis cosas y te quedarás a dormir aquí de vez en cuando, empezando hoy-señaló su sofá y lo transformó en una cama-mañana se lo diremos a todos, vete a dormir.  
La chica lo obedeció velozmente, el se quedó en su cama pensando en como tomaría Hermione la noticia… sin embargo había algo que lo preocupaba más…. Su iniciación como mortífago era inminente… inaplazable. ¿Cómo hacer que ella no lo notara? Se quedó dormido con un sueño intranquilo.

-Despierta, Parkinson-dijo de mala gana.  
-Estoy lista!!-dijo ella saltando.  
-Me alegra-dijo el mordaz-espero que te sepas comportar, que finjas ser una Malfoy, si no funcionará.  
-No te preocupes, llevo años pensando en como debo portarme cuando sea tu esposa.  
"En como debo portarme"-repitió Draco en su cabeza. "Esta chica tiene complejo de can de exhibición… Hermione me hubiera dado una merecida patada"  
Bajó las escaleras mientras la rubia lo seguía con cara de triunfo, sentía las miradas de todos en el. Escuchó los murmullos y decidió que era mejor crear un poco de expectativa.  
-Buenos días princesa, ¿estás mejor?-dijo abrazando a su incrédula hermana.  
-No lo sé… quizás estoy teniendo alucinaciones-dijo mirando a Pansy.  
-Que tiene de raro, que camine junto a MI novio-dijo Pansy provocando el asombro general.  
-¿Es cierto?-dijo Blaise saliendo de su habitual trance matutino al ver a Kira en pijamas.  
-Si, lo es-dijo el-supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre-se excusó-  
-No, es la fuerza del amor-dijo Pansy plantándole un beso con ansias.  
-Bueno…-dijo Kira-voy a cambiarme , si quieren vayan a desayunar  
-te espero-dijo Draco con una mirada de sobreprotección.  
-Yo también-dijo Blaise.  
-Yo me quedo con tigo-dijo Pansy acercando a su "novio".  
Draco miró el reloj, de seguro Hermione estaría en el gran comedor. Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella antes de que le llegara el rumor, pero tenía dudas fuertes acerca de eso.


	5. nota despues subo el cap si usteden quie

Estoy indignada me acusan de tomar una historia que escribe hace dos años y que apaso esta terminada y no la publico entera es por q quiero crear el suspenso y ademas editar alguna cosas y aparte esta historia yo la Publique hace dos años en una pag de

**Estoy indignada me acusan de tomar una historia que escribe hace dos años y que apaso esta terminada y no la publico entera es por q quiero crear el suspenso y ademas editar alguna cosas y aparte esta historia yo la Publi****que hace dos años en una pag de Internet y me la borraron o no se q y ademas un amigo me dijo que estaba publicada pero con el nick de otra persona me moleste al principio tambien mi amigo ya q nos costo mucho hacerla y terminarla tome alguno apuntes lo q vi igual a la original que tiene mi amigo para editarlo y si es tuya Mia Potter Granger me pudes decir como termina no verdad me puedes decir q pasa con Kira al Final nop verdad y con Hermione y el gran asunto que va a ocurrir muy pronto tampoco asi que te digo con tdo respeto tu haces tu version y yo la mia y luego veamos cual esta mejor y si no te gusta pues lastima por que yo no la voy a borrar**


End file.
